1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a file management device and electronic equipment that can restore a deleted file, and more particularly to a file management device and electronic equipment in which a user can specify a restored file based on the contents of the file.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic equipment, such as a digital still camera and video camera, has a camera control system and a file system (file management device) for managing such a file as image data, wherein the file system writes, reads or deletes file data in a recording medium in response to a write request, read request or delete request from the control system. A portable music player, which is popular lately, also has a music reproducing control system and a file system (file management device) for managing the files of voice data, where similar file management is performed.
In a file system, it has been proposed that after data of a file is deleted from a recording medium in response to a delete request, the deleted data is restored in response to a restoration request (e.g. see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H01-019443 and No. H03-022152).
According to these patent documents, file management information is recorded as deleted file management information in response to a delete request, and the file management information is restored based on the deleted file management information of a specified file name in response to a restoration request which specifies the deleted file name. In this case, the FAT chain information in the file allocation table (FAT) is deleted in response to the delete request, but overwrite is disabled.